


Marks

by OTP_Malec_Shipper



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP_Malec_Shipper/pseuds/OTP_Malec_Shipper
Summary: The cliché Soulmate AU where the first word Person A says to Person B is written in Person B's hand.The catch: It is literally a word. Just a single word. And it appears on their hand just before they turn sixteen, which would leave them enough time to forget all about their first conversations.





	1. Prologue

Prologue

Alexander Lightwood was a quiet child.

He had heard it mentioned every time his mother’s friends came visiting him, always in whispers, as if that was a terrible secret that needed to be concealed at all costs. Alec didn’t mind being friendless; he normally enjoyed his own company.

But sometimes he _was_ lonely.

Such as this instance, in an outdoor party where his sister had forcefully dragged him into, and even though he was older -him being 10 years old, and her 8- he had allowed it this time, for the simple reason that he was lonely.

And also because he was unable to resist those puppy eyes, but that was irrelevant.

He looked up from staring at the ground when he heard a voice.

‘Hi, my name is Magnus, what’s yours?’ The person held out his hand.

It was such a simple question, but Alec felt as if he was freefalling, because finally, _finally,_ someone wanted to be his friend.

He looked up into unusual brown, almost yellow, catlike eyes. He stared at the glittery, flamboyantly dressed figure and couldn’t help but smile.

‘Alexander Lightwood.’ He said back.

The boy's – Magnus’s – face relaxed into something akin relief. ‘I didn’t think that you would want to be friends with me. Everybody told me that I was girlish, and they didn’t want to be friends with me.’

Alec looked at his new friend. ‘Magnus,’ he said.

‘Yes?’

‘You are my first friend too.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec reveals his soulmark to Magnus and Izzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taaking more than an year to update this - the only thing I can say is that real life caught up with me and lack of motivation also caught up with me, as well.  
> You can certainly expect more frequent - and longer - updates from me soon.

‘Alec, come on, _please.’_

‘For the last time, Izzy, _no.’_

‘Is it something sexy? If it is, you have nothing to be ashamed of -’

‘No it’s not. It’s completely PG-rated.’

‘Then what’s the problem?’

‘That _is_ the problem, Izzy,’ Alec said. He sighed and finally gave in, pulling aside his sweater to show her the completely normal and bland, “hi,” scribbled along his arm. ‘I wanted something normal, and fate screwed me over and gave me **this,** I guess.’ He laughed bitterly. He looked at Izzy, unable to face the pity that was certainly over all over her face.

The majority of people received their soulmark during the day they turned sixteen, apart from a few exceptions; people who kept waiting eagerly for their soulmark and never got it, for instance. Alec should feel glad that he wasn’t one of those few people, and he couldn’t help but feel like an enormous asshole every time he got swallowed up in self pity.

But that didn’t help the little voice in his head that had almost expected the word, “Jace,” tattooed across his arm, final visual confirmation that he truly was his soulmate.

Magnus, who had been unusually quiet for a long time, piped up with, ‘Just that social convention that you should have a soulmate and that they should be the exact match of their respective words doesn’t mean they are necessarily your life partner doesn’t appeal to me at all; why would you want to limit yourself to a certain someone? Soulmates seem romantic, I know, but what if the one you truly like is another person entirely?’ Alec couldn’t help but wince at that, but Magnus, who was gesturing expressively to emphasize his points, didn’t notice. ‘And if you actually want to believe in what the soulmark says, Alexander, you have a world of opportunity ahead of you! Imagine how many people are going to greet you with that same greeting, and how many people have that? Common isn’t always the worst, my dear.’

Alec and Izzy couldn’t help but laugh at that, Alec’s face breaking into a huge smile at Magnus’s words. He smiled at him, feeling his heart swell with affection.

Magnus smiled back at him, his eyes alight with an emotion Alec couldn’t quite give a name to, yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Social media links in bio


End file.
